


Bendy's First Day of School

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Bendy in the Nineties [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Bendy gets good news from Joey that he's able to go to school! He's excited, but not for the great-granddaughter of Sammy Lawrence, Terri.





	Bendy's First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> So my good friend Zephyre-Eastwind on Tumblr has this amazing AU called 90's AU where Bendy and the rest of the toons exisited in the 90's! So I wrote a fanfic based on his AU!!!

Bendy was sitting down in Joey's office. He was called up for something, but was nervous what it was for. He didn't cause any trouble today. He turned around and saw Joey and Henry come in, and the later was holding a backpack.

"Bendy, we need to talk." Joey said.

Looking at Bendy in the eye, the ink demon shivered. Bendy wondered why Henry was holding a bag, what did Bendy do? Does he have to be sent away? Whatever it is, it scared him. He did nothing wrong!

"You're not sending me away! Are you!?" Bendy asked.

Joey put his hand on the toon demon, "No of course not. Its something special." He said in a soothing voice.

"S-So what's with the bag!" Bendy yelled.

Henry looked at the bag and smiled. "Should I tell him?" Henry asked.

"Tell me what?" Bendy asked looking at Joey.

Joey chuckled. "Go ahead Henry."

Henry smiled. "Well. Joey and I thought about it for a few days, and we decided it was time for you to go to school."

Bendy's toon eyes widen. He always wanted to go to school, sure he heard some of the bad sides to school, but he wanted to go to school ever since being in a Back to school special a couple years ago.

"R-Really?!" Bendy beamed. He hugged Joey tightly, almost crying on him. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" He cried.

Joey smiled and rubbed Bendy's back. "Anything for you Bendy." Bendy whipped the tears away and looked at Joey, and saw he his expression change. "Now there is one rule: If you get expelled or suspended for any of your shenanigans you won't get a 2nd chance. Got it?"

Bendy nodded. "Don't worry Joey! I'll be good. I promise!" Bendy promised raising a hand. Joey smiled and rubbed Bendy between his horns.

"Everyone." The teacher, Mrs. Roberts called out. "We have a special new student today, and I want everyone to make him feel welcome. He's a bit different then us, so I don't want any trouble." She explained.

"Excuse me." A male student raised his hand. "Who is this new student?" He asked.

Mrs. Roberts smiled. "I'm sure you guys all know him," She chuckled. "It surprised me too." She motioned her hand, and Bendy came through the door.

Everyone gasped in horror seeing the demon, but Terri reacted with complete shock. "Y-You. G-Got to be kidding me." She stuttered.

Terri's friend, Leslie looked behind her and saw Terri looking still. "Hey Terri is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No. Just realizing that I may need to move schools." Terri replied.

Bendy stood in front of the class, and was met with fear, shock, or surprise. Bendy took a deep breath and looked at his new classmates in the eyes. "Hi! You guys know me but I'm Bendy! Bendy Drew, or Bendy the Dancing Demon. I've been sent to school by none other then Joey Drew himself." Bendy introduced.

The class went silent for a bit, and it got the demon nervous. That's when Bendy spotted a familiar face in the back of the room. "Terri! I didn't know you we're in my class!"

The class then turned to Terri who put her head down, and held up a piece of paper that wrote, "I don't know him!" in red ink.

"Bendy." Mrs. Roberts said, "Why don't you take the empty seat next to Robert over there?" She pointed to an empty desk next to Robert, which was also in front of Leslie and across from Terri.

Bendy nodded and sat next to Robert, looking at his new neighbor he held his hand out, "Put em here, buddy!" He yelled.

Robert smirked at Bendy and shook his hand. He then turned to Terri, "I didn't know your friend was a kiddy cartoon character," He whispered.

"Shut up, Robert." Terri mumbled.

The rest of the day was simple for Bendy, except for a few glares and other concerned looks. Bendy just brushed it off. As Bendy got to his locker he saw a girl and two boys laughing. Bendy decided to listen in on the conversation, even though its wrong he wanted to know what they thought was so funny.

"I can't believe we have a children's character in our school," the girl laughed.

"I know. What's he going to teach us, how to be friends and the lighter side of life. This high school, demon spawn," spat the boy. The kids howled with laughter.

Bendy glared at the kids hearing these awful things about him.

"Ignore them, Bendy." Terri said walking over towards the toon, "they're not worth your time."

Bendy sighed and started to calm down. "Sorry, and thanks for not letting me loose it."

Since the start of school, Terri gave a small smile. "Your welcome."

Bendy went to his next few classes before lunch. Once lunch started, he saw Terri sitting with her two friends and went over to sit with them. "Hey Terri!" Bendy said with a smile.

"Terri," Lessie spoke up, "aren't you going to tell us how you and Bendy met?"

Terri looked at Bendy who smiled. "Look I can't say how Bendy and I met, its sort of a secret." She mumbled.

"Oooh. What kind of secret?" Robert asked, interested in the story.

"A secret that can get me and my family in big trouble." Terri saw Robert had a smirk on his face, "and no! Its not that."

Bendy laughed. "I like you dude. Robert right?"

Robert nodded. "And this is Leslie."

"Hi." Leslie waved.

"Hello guys." Bendy waved. The four enjoyed their lunch, till the same teens came towards them.

"Hey look it's the demon!" The boy yelled. Terri and her friends turned around. It was the same teens who we're saying bad things about Bendy.

The girl went over to Bendy, putting her arm around the toon. "Aww look at him guys, he's so tiny." Her friends chuckled, surrounding the toon.

Bendy was feeling uncomfortable he wanted to escape from these kids, but there was no escape. The teens chuckled getting closer and closer to the toon.

That's when Terri had enough. "Why don't you leave him alone!?" Terri snapped. The teenagers flinched hearing Terri yell, "Yes I know he's not human! But he's going to school like you and me! So either leave him alone, or I'll make you."

"Make us what?" The girl spat.

Terri smirked. "I'll let you listen to my great grandfather's music for the rest of the school year, and I'll sing it."

The teens flinched, they knew Terri's great-grandfather, Sammy Lawrence is into classical music from 60 years ago, and they know how it sounds. Its nothing like the music they hear. The teens slowly backed away and ran off. "We're sorry!" They cried.

Terri gave a humph, seeing the jerks running off. "That's it you better run!" She yelled.

"Wow." Bendy was amazed at Terri. "That was pretty brave of you."

Terri smiled. "Thanks."

Bendy smiled, as Terri led him back to the table to finish lunch and head back to class.

After school Bendy ran to the studio with a big smile on his face.

"So how was school?" Joey asked.

"It was great!" Bendy exclaimed.

"Didn't cause any trouble, did you?"

"Not at all." Terri said coming in. Joey smiled seeing Terri was there with Bendy for the school day. "Come on Bendy, we have homework too do."

"Okay." Bendy replied.

Joey smiled and faced Henry and Sammy, who we're drinking coffee at the table. "See you three, it turned out fine."


End file.
